User talk:Spottedleaflover101
Hi, Ummmmm.....Thanks for looking at my talk page. You'll know me as Spottedleaflover101.17:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC)17:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC)~~Spottedleaflover10117:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC)17:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC)17:45, August 14, 2010 (UTC) slideshow edit Did you change the slideshow on my user page? It was meant for my art, not Poppy's and River's and everyone else's! Watch Out! Rosie's On The Wiki! 17:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) On my blog: That was ArtClan's Story. If you see ArtClan, miscellanious people have joined. Only the people in ArtClan can make parts of the story. So, yeah. Watch Out! Rosie's On The Wiki! 17:57, August 14, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about Rosie?????????????????? Spottedleaflover. Answer on my talk page, not here. And what I mean is you had a comment on ArtClan's story asking what we were doing. And on my home it said you edited my user page and I then looked there and saw a different slideshow. Watch Out! Rosie's On The Wiki! 18:07, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Welcome to this wiki! Sorry stuff is so confusing right now :) Artclan is a clan a bunch of us on this wiki made up and we are working together to write a story about it. So we take turns commenting on what should happen next, then Rosestar adds that to the story. (cause she is the only one who can edit her blog.) And on the my home page it says that you added " showrecentuploads="true" to rosie's slideshow, and that made a bunch of extra pictures appear. I'm not sure what happened but if you are confused about any part of what I said here just tell me. To leave me a message for me click on the part of my signature that says "Clan of peace".[[User:Heartsky|'Dawnclan']]Clan of peace 18:26, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh, by the way, I am Heartsky. You can call me Heartie if you want. Have fun! [[User:Heartsky|'Dawnclan']]Clan of peace 18:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) your welcome. I know stuff on here is a little confusing at first. Oh, and when you leave a message, you should type "spottedleaflover101" so people know who left the message. style="color:lightyellow;Font-family:Fine Hand;background:pink;">'Dawnclan']]Clan of peace 18:31, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks again Spottedleaflover101 Okay sorry about that I had some problems there. And remember to leave messages on my talk page, please!:)[[User:Heartsky|'Dawnclan']]Clan of peace 18:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) I am hiding your posts on ArtClan's story because you are not in the Clan yet. If you leave a request on the ArtClan post on my blog, I will add you in. Just so you know, you can only be a warrior in ArtClan. The reason is, the Clan is full already, but we don't need ''any more of anything else, so you can be a warrior. I did the same thing with Heartsky. Watch Out! Rosie's On The Wiki! 18:44, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol-zers! I cannot believe I was talking to you this whole time! XD As soon as I got your email, I was like, Oh geez! I've been talking to you! And didn't know it! XD What do you want me to call you here? You can just call me Rosie if you want... Watch Out! Rosie's On The Wiki! 20:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Please Stop Hello, please refrain from posting pictures that are not yours on your talk page without permission of the copyright holder. This behavior will not be tolerated and action will be taken if this continues. Thank you, Cloverheart 20:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Who are you to tell me that??? I have Rollbacker rights. Sorry to be the bad guy, but it's just bad etiquette. Cloverheart 20:55, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, she's just saying it's not very polite to put a bunch of other people's drawings on your talk page for no reason. Do you know how to take them off? [[User:Heartsky|'Nightclan']]Clan of beauty 15:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Cause if you want me to, I can take them off for you. [[User:Heartsky|'Nightclan']]Clan of beauty 15:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) And Cloverheart is just trying to be responsible. It's her job to make sure people don't vandalize the site and explain what the rules of the website are and make sure they are followed. That's what being a rollbacker means. You aren't in trouble, she just wants you to know not to do it again. [[User:Heartsky|'Nightclan']]Clan of beauty 15:40, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Well maybe that Clover guy doesn't have to be so rude about it! I'm sorry if I seemed rude, but please try to follow the rules. Also, be sure to sign in to your account and try to sign with four ~s so I can know that it's you speaking. Cloverheart 15:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) no Can you please stop spottedleaflover No one likes vandalizing especially when new users are being consistant about it so please stop the pics were not made by you make some and then you can put the ones you made on your talk page not some one elses 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 15:58, August 17, 2010 (UTC) How do you absolutly know that this is Spottedleaflover101??? How do you know that you are not Spottedleaflover101? '''BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 16:07, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I know who I am, You don't! Well whoever you are Please stop with the rudeness BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 16:09, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Not ever in the name of Starclan! You Are Spottedleaf101 '''BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 16:11, August 17, 2010 (UTC)' No i'm not. Y do you think I am? I have proof forgot to sign 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 16:14, August 17, 2010 (UTC) What proof do YOU have?????? I looked at the contributions of you uregisterd contributer and hers what it says User blog comment:Rosestar/Artclan's story /71.56.227.234-20100815165444 (Created page with "I am Spottedleaflover101, I just havent logged in yet, though") 'BirdstarYou infected me with mildew? 16:21, August 17, 2010 (UTC)'' Final Warning Hi, I'm sorry but this my last warning. Please stop or else I'll have Poppy ban your account for a certain amount of time. Thank you, Cloverheart 16:25, August 17, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry but I have banned you for a week. I didn't want to do this. If you want to talk to me about unbanning you then chat on my talk page. This is for no one to read! only for me and Spottedleaflover! [[User:Poppyshadow|'Blaze']] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 16:30, August 17, 2010 (UTC) You wouldn't be able to band me forever if you tried! Please stop. And let me inform you, yes, she easily could. Cloverheart 16:37, August 17, 2010 (UTC) than why doesn't she? Why doesn't she do it now, while I'm still on????? Because I don't like being nasty!! why are you so rude? were just trying to protect and keep our wiki a nice, friendly wiki! your just ruining it for yourself and others! [[User:Poppyshadow| Blaze]] I have my freedom! Finally! ¬_¬ 18:35, August 17, 2010 (UTC)